berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears Get the Gimmies (episode)
Get the Gimmies is the 24th episode of season 1 in The Berenstain Bears, which first aired on February 7, 2003. In this episode, Brother and Sister get the gimmies and the case worsens. Then they learn that being selfish and greedy isn't the way of life. Summary Brother and Sister think they’re entitled to treats every time the family goes grocery shopping and Mama and Papa get tired of their "gimme gimme" attitude like Rainbow Gob-busters, Spy Bear Decoder Rings and Bearbie stickers by the machine, Marshmallow Chocolate Bears, Glow in the Dark Flyers, Bouncy Fruits and Kitty Cats. Examples include candy, riding the Bucking Duck too many times, and demanding cheap trinkets. The money is broken to running out of money. When Gramps and Gran drop by for a visit, the knee-jerk response of the cubs is "what did you get me!" Gramps tells a touching story that inspires Brother and Sister to change their selfish ways and start thinking about others in need. Papa is reminded that when he was a cub he would sometimes throw a temper tantrum in a general store. Gramps and Gran also said they did similar things when they were cubs, so they instituted a lesson on Papa their parents imposed on them: One treat a day. If there was any misbehavior or getting greedy, then the treat went back on the shelf and you went home empty handed. Brother and Sister actually agree that may be useful, and put it to the test. Remembering Papa's rules, the cubs make a firm decision on what they would like. There are even some days where they actually decline, saying "No, thank you" when asked about treats. When they see a cub throwing a tantrum at the supermarket, the Bear family all takes satisfaction that they are past that. Differences From the Book *In the book, Brother and Sister got everything they wanted. In the episode, Mama said no to everything that the cubs wanted. The ride that Brother and Sister wanted to get on was omitted. *In the book, Brother and Sister were jumping and made the biggest fuss yet when Gramps and Gran arrived, screaming "WHAJA BRING ME?!" In the cartoon, they simply stood and asked "What did you bring us?" * In the end of the book, Brother and Sister get some stuff they want, and leave the supermarket after they see a cub throwing a temper tantrum. *During the flashback scene in the episode, Papa was wearing his hat as a cub. But in the book, he wasn't wearing his hat. * In the book, Brother and Sister were jumping up and down, and fussing over wanting the toy cats that stick their tongues out. In the episode, they were happily begging over them. * The flashback scene where Papa gives his toy to the cub is not mentioned in the book. * In the book, Papa says "Of all the outrageous, disgraceful embarrassing behavior I have ever seen," while in the episode, he says "Of all the outrageous, embarrassing shameful behavior!" Cultural References * The toy cats look like Fred from the TV Series Fred and the Nature Gang ** Also, Hal from ''Fred and the Nature Gang ''is on a box of dog treats in the background while Sister and Brother see candy * Papa Bear grounding the cubs for ONE WHOLE YEAR is a reference to GoAnimate Grounded Videos Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:Episode List with Grizzly Gran & Gramps Category:VHS Category:DVD